


Realizations

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Steve come to some realizations after the Avengers defeat the latest Baddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover crack!ship of Steve Rogers and Disney Princess Belle. Set Post-Avengers, but Pre-BatB.

As soon as the threat was over and the city was safe, Steve turned in the direction he’d last seen Belle. He’d told her to stay put, but knowing her, that hadn’t happened.

“Belle!” he shouted, scanning the area for her. He finally spotted her crumpled on the ground across the street, unconscious. His chest tightened as he took in her still form.

Ignoring the other’s questions as to whether he was alright, he ran to her, dropping his shield and falling to his knees beside her.

He shook her shoulders gently. “Belle? Belle!” it took a few more heart wrenching moments before the brunette opened her eyes.

“Steve?” she asked, sounding unsure and disoriented. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” he shook his head. “I thought…” he was unable to finish the sentence. He hadn’t truly realized how important she was to him until he thought she was gone, and giving voice to that possibility wasn’t something he could handle right now.

Belle saw the concern and relief in her eyes, and sat up carefully, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He hugged her back just as tightly.

“Day saved?” she asked, her voice quiet and watery next to his ear.

He nodded. “Day saved.”

“Oh, Steve.” she said, laughing shakily through her tears and pulling back. “I don’t know how Pepper does it.”

Confused, Steve was just about to ask her what she meant when she laced her fingers more tightly behind his neck and pulled him down to press her lips to his.

Steve pushed past his surprise quickly, his eyes closing as he pulled her tighter deepening the kiss.

She pressed herself closer as he brought one of his hands to cup the back of her head. They only would have stopped when breathing became difficult if not for a wolf whistle that caused them to jump apart.

“Stark…” Steve said, sounding exasperated, as Belle blushed.

“Actually, that was me.” Clint called back, sounding smug.

Steve dropped his head, hiding a smile. He looked back up, Belle’s smile mirroring his.

“Yeah,” Tony added, the fake irritation in his tone fooling no one. “If you’d waited a week, I would have won the pool.”

Belle giggled, and stood up, reaching her hand out to Steve. He stood up as well, taking her hand in his.


End file.
